South Park on FanFiction?
by The Peanut Butter
Summary: Stan is looking on FanFiction for some Terence & Philippe fics when an authors note catches his eye. South Park? Maybe it's just a coincidence. But when he reads a summary that mentions him, Kyle, Wendy, Bebe, Kenny and Cartman, he think it's just too close to reality to be a coincidence. But things are actually much more complicated than he though.And so a crazy adventures start.


**Hey! So this is my first South Park fiction! This idea has been in my head since quite a while so I finally decided to write it because I was bored out of my mind... The boys here are all their normal age (9/10 years old.). Hope you like it! **

It was a bright Saturday morning, clear sky, sunny, not too cold. Even though, Stan was locked up in his room staring at his computer screen. He was roaming around FanFiction again. That was what he always did when he didn't hang out with his friends (which was very rare), that and Facebook. Yeah, after the incident with Facebook, Stan decided he could give it a second chance and got addicted to it… Exactly at the same moments when his friends decided Facebook was lame. Oh the irony, his once Facebook obsessed friends were now indifferent to the social site while he was drugged to the awful site that he once despised. He still managed to get Kyle water or fertilize his crops sometimes… So he was looking for a Terence and Philippe fiction and when he found one interesting enough, he clicked on the link.

_'HEY TERENCE! You want to know what the English butt said to the Americain butt?'_

_'YEAH!'_

_'Ppppprrrrrrrrrrrtttttttttttt ttttt!'_

_'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'_

_'AND THEN! The American butt said : pppprrrrrrrrrrrrrttttttttttt !'_

_'HAAHAAHIIHIHIHHAHAA!'_

"Hahahahaha!" Stan was clutching at his sides, almost falling of his chair as he was laughing. Some of the writers on FanFiction were amazing. Some of them wrote fictions with Terence and Philippe that were almost as good as the show itself! But they still were those who wrote creepy stuff…

_**-Flash Back-**_

The little boy in the red poof ball hat was looking for a new Terence and Philippe fiction to read, anyway, he only read Terence and Philippe fics. Suddenly a title caught his eye, 'Butt Love'.

"Hun… Wonder what that is." The little boy thought. So he clicked on the link to read the story.

_"Philippe, why did you drag me out here?" Terence looked wearily at his friend, as he was dragged out of the recording studio. They were just going to get out their new single 'Shut Your Fucking Face Grandpa Fucker'. It was going to be the new best hit they made after 'Shut Your Fucking Face Uncle Fucker', 'Shut Your Fucking Face Aunt-y Fucker' and 'Shut Your Fucking Face Grandma Fucker'. Business was going well._

_"Terence… I..." Philippe had dragged Terence in a dark alley close to the studio, he was looking at his feet._

_"What is it, Philippe?"_

_"I…I think I love you…" Terence's face turned a deep crimson color._

_"What?!" He stared shocked at his blond friend._

_"It's just… Before we were just friends but then… It's just your voice, you butt, you farts…" The faces of both men were all red of embarrassment. "Oh god Terence. I never want to live without hearing your beautiful farts." At loss words Terence kissed Philippe. The latter who immediately kissed back._

_"Oh god. I love you too Philippe." Then the two undressed each other, farted, kissed, fucked, came and after that they did it all again!_

_THE END._

"OH MY CTHULHU! The people who write this are sick!"

Said the little boy in the red poof ball hat before shutting the window and switching his computer off. Deciding he would go and visit his old friends the woodland critters.

"What? Again this stupid voice? NO! I WILL NO GO SEE THE WOODLAND CRITTERS!"

The little boy was overjoyed by the idea of seeing his Christmas friends.

"FUCK NO! URGH!"

The boy in the red poof ball hat said first no and ran to his room but later decided he would go to visit at least the mountain lion.

"I already said no."

HE WENT TO SEE THE FUCKING MOUNTAIN LION!

"OKAY!"

**_-End of the flashback-_**

Stan shivered at the thought of that horrible fic. People were crazy. So he went on reading the story he just found and at the end in the Author's Note read something that caught his eye. '**Okay guise! I just updated a new South Park fic! Please check it out! R&R!**' What? South Park? Like their South Park? He had to check it out. When he arrived on the person's profile he read the summary of that 'South Park' fiction.

It was written : '**Stan is having problems with Wendy… Again. How will it work out? Bebe is desperately trying to get Kyle to date her. But he seems oblivious to all her attempts! How will it work out? Kenny is still poor! Cartman is still fat! HOW WILL IT WORK OUT?**'

Stan eyes were huge. How come his name and the one of his friends where in this summary? On FanFiction? He rushed to catch the phone. Shit, it wasn't here. His sister must be talking to one of her bitchy friends. Urgh girls. He ran to her room, as he thought, there she was talking on the phone. He didn't say a word, he just walked to his sister, took the phone, ended the phone call, and ran out. He went so fast he could barely hear his sister shouting after him. He just _had_ to call the guys.

**So there it is! First chapter! And quite lame... If you read it please review and tell me what you think? Please? And the 'pprrrtt' is the farting sound... I didn't know how to write it... Okay, so just if it was too confusing, what is in **_this type of writing _**is the text of the stories Stan reads. **

**Thank you for reading!  
**

**-The Peanut Butter.  
**


End file.
